


we knew we'd get there someday

by itsamagicalplace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Secret Valentine, Valentine's Day, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, post season two, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsamagicalplace/pseuds/itsamagicalplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Valentine's as a couple, but things are still so new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we knew we'd get there someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Philinda Secret Valentine challenge on Tumblr, for user atlimbo :)

 

Valentine’s Day had never been an event either Phil nor Melinda tended to display much interest towards.

Sure, when she had been married, Melinda had admittedly enjoyed the evenings with Andrew, expensive meals and bunches of roses always finding their way to her. But when the two of them split, their differences finally becoming too much to handle, she hadn’t missed the extravagance, and - in her opinion - overhyped nature of the day much at all.

Phil had never had much time for Valentine’s either, but whilst dating Audrey he had always tried to make a special effort, on the rare occasions he wasn’t away on a mission in some far off country. He liked being able to spoil her, splashing money and affection on her, although looking back he had always realised it was partially to make up for the fact he still had to hide half of what he did from her. His “death” had brought an end to that one too.

But those days had been different.

They had been different.

A few years later, fighting the world side by side, Phil and Melinda found themselves together, in the sense of the word neither had really thought the other would ever occupy.

When it finally came down to it, after decades of knowing almost everything about one another, there had been no huge confessions, no rushing into the others’ arms with a jolt of realisation. There had simply been another mission turning to disaster, and the evening of comfortable companionship that they had shared so many times before, a bottle of whiskey passing between the two.

Only this time, they crossed their own line, the invisible thread they had stitched between each other many years previous being tugged at gently, as first one, and then the other, felt the pull that drew them into each other’s arms.

The questions they asked had been silent, solely portrayed in gazes and pauses and careful, tentative kisses. Neither found the answer to be “no”.

Melinda had been lost for so long, trapped in the darkness and despair that consumed her soul. Each day had been a battle for many years, just fighting to retrace her steps, to become the person she had once been. But the final realisation that the woman she knew, was gone, most likely never to be found, had both caused her even more pain, and started her healing process.

Phil had been right, as always. She had to let the girl go, or she would lose everything.

Their recent shift in relationship had both unnerved and excited her; the ease with which they had slipped from friends and colleagues, to lovers, had been something both she and Phil had confessed afterwards they worried would have presented slight awkwardness to begin with. But there had been none, and that first night, as they lay together under crumpled sheets, the silence of the base swirling around them, she had revelled in the feel of his fingertips stroking down her spine, drawing shivers with just a gentle touch.

It felt right, and yet neither could pinpoint the exact moment in their lives they realised they were no longer “just friends”. It had been before that evening, definitely, possibly even several months before. But the mission had turned into the catalyst for what had always been there, waiting, lingering below the surface, finally reaching out and bursting through into their realities.

Almost a month had passed since that night, and whilst they grew more relaxed with one another as each day trailed away, it was still new.

* * *

February the 14th. That’s what the date read on the small wooden blocks on Phil’s desk, the blocks he changed manually every morning, because he was still sentimental about the little things like that.

Neither of them had even registered it, let alone acted upon it, so when they showed their faces in the lounge that morning, it had been the not-so-subtle rose petals littered across the work-surfaces by Skye, in her attempts to liven the base up, that had made them both realise the date.

Melinda had shook her head fondly as she observed the scene around them, knowing it was exactly like Skye to try to bring some fun into all of their lives; Phil simply squeezed her hand, brushing a kiss against her forehead, before the two began their daily routine as agents once again.

It was their secret at the moment, something only they knew about, so as soon as other team-mates joined them, they reverted to their professional selves.

Only once the day was yet again complete, disasters averted, all debriefs taken care of, and the world saved once more, did the two find themselves alone, in the comfort of Phil’s office.

Melinda was perched upon one of the desks across from his, her legs folded beneath her in lotus position, and they sat in a companionable silence, the sunset streaming in through the window and filling the room with a gentle orange glow.

Phil, who was supposed to be finishing up the last of the days’ paperwork, could concentrate on nothing other than the way the silk of her hair was reflecting the light; he longed to be able to run his fingers through it, feel the soft strands slipping through his fingers.

She was like a drug to him, one he’d had no idea how much he needed until he tried.

“You’re staring” she murmured, not turning her gaze from the window, and Phil knew he had been caught. He watched the corner of her mouth tilt upwards slightly, and he smiled; he may have been watching her, but she clearly didn’t mind.

Instead, he rose from his chair, shrugging off his suit-jacket and placing it over the back of the seat, before wandering across the room quietly, seeing her flicker her watch away from the window, and follow his face as he arrived in front of her.

“I was” he replied quietly, knowing there was no point in pretending otherwise. “Because you’re beautiful.”

Melinda May didn’t blush, but the way she dropped her eyes to the ground, and smiled abashedly, was basically her equivalent.

Phil watched her with adoration, before gently taking her hands from where they rested on her lap, and linking their fingers together, stroking his thumbs against her palms in a rhythm that matched their breathing.

Melinda watched their entwined hands for a while, before seeing the sunlight glinting off one of the silver cufflinks that held the ends of Phil’s shirt sleeves up. She smiled again, remembering how excited he had been to wear them on their undercover operation a few months ago, and her mind flashed back to a time, fresh out of the academy, when she had bought him the pair herself, to celebrate their graduation together.

The fact he still wore them was a strange feeling.

“Your mind is wandering” he told her quietly, drawing her back to the present with his soft tones, and giving her a small smile in return when her gaze met his once more.

She nodded, confirming his thoughts she had been elsewhere for a moment. “I was thinking about how long we’ve known each other.”

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” he asked, in way of a response to her statement, and gently touching his forehead against her own as he spoke.

She was silent for a while, and Phil wondered if she would actually reply, but a few moments later she admitted the truth. “I’d hoped, sometimes.”

He looked at her eyes, but they were closed, so he smiled to himself. Confessions didn’t come easily from her, Phil knew that possibly more than anybody else, so when she made them, her words held more meaning than if spoken by another.

Maybe it was time for a confession of his own.

She opened her eyes again as he pulled back slightly.

“You mean a lot to me Melinda,” he told her quietly, holding her gaze as she stared back with wide eyes. “A lot.”

They were the words she had told him the year before, words she had used in desperation when their world was imploding , when she lived in fear her actions had lost to her the man who had been by her side most of her life.  

Melinda reached out, tracing her fingertips across the soft fabric of his shirt sleeves, all the while staring absently down at his chest. She had to avoid his eyes which she knew were searching her face for her next response, gently probing without pressuring. She needed the time to just refocus, and rebalance herself once more.

She nodded, words escaping her despite knowing she should really reply.

But he already knew how she felt.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” he murmured softly, caressing her cheek with his breath as he pulled her gently to the edge of the desk, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, fingertips caressing the exposed skin of her back, below her vest top.

Melinda smiled into his shoulder, and held him a little tighter.

 


End file.
